Obsidian Death
The Obsidian Death is a criminal organization that first appeared in ''Not Applicable'' and are the main antagonists of ''Tech 10: Rebooted'''s second season. History At some point in time, the Obsidian Death was created by an Animam Creari known as [[Prelude|'Prelude'.]]' '''Though most of their operations take place undercover, they are known to the galaxy at large to be involved with illegal mining and extortion rings. At one point, they invaded a crystal planet for its resources, but after brutally killing many of the normally peaceful local species in their operations, the inhabitants of the planet rose up and fought back. What exactly went down has been largely covered up, but it is known that the Obsidian Death saw most of its significant strike force destroyed. At present, they've grown back to their former large numbers, but are a good amount warier of what planets they go after. As of recently, they've sent several seemingly unrelated operations to Earth, which have been stopped for the most part by the efforts of Tech and his team. Structure The Obsidian Death is structured more like a military group than an ordinary gang, with specialized subdivisions for various operations. The hierarchy is represented by a series of stripes on the uniform's chestplate, with each subdivision having its own stripe style and color. * No stripes indicates a new or inexperienced recruit. These members are generally used as cannon fodder in the Obsidian Death's strike force. * One stripe indicates the lowest-ranked members of one of the Obsidian Death's subdivisions. This rank is only achieved after displaying proficiency in a particular field and being assigned to the accompanying subdivision. * Two stripes indicate an advanced member of a subdivision. This rank is assigned to those who display skill sufficiently beyond that of even an experienced One-Stripe. * Three stripes indicate a First Commander of a subdivision. Contrary to the name, there are actually three First Commanders at a time, though no more can be promoted at once. First Commanders are extremely proficient in their fields, and can generally work with the skill of an entire team of Two-Stripes. The High Commander of each field does not wear any stripes, but instead wears a stylized, four-pointed star. There can only be one High Commander for each subdivision at a time. The highest ranked member of the Obsidian Death is the founder, Prelude, officially known as the Chief Commander. He does not wear any ranking symbol or uniform, as his bizarre appearance is sufficient for identification in and of itself. Subdivisions The subdivisions of the Obsidian Death include: Command Division The Command Division is responsible for general oversight of the Obsidian Death's operations. Their uniform stripes are gold. Weaponry Division The Weaponry Division is responsible for creating weapons and armor for the organizations, ranging from simple spears to entire weaponized satellites. Their uniform stripes are gunmetal. '''Notable Weaponry Division members:' * First Commander Verramortem Combat Division The Combat Division is responsible for combat training and undertaking high-risk combat operations. Their uniform stripes are a dull red. Mana Division The Mana Division is responsible for the research and application of both Mana and Dark Mana. Their uniform stripes are magenta. Notable Mana Division members: * High Commander Zetium Beast Master Division The Beast Master division is responsible for raising and training various species of animals for use in combat. Their uniform stripes are dark green. Notable Beast Master Division members: * First Commander Fuviquo Stealth Division The Stealth Division is responsible for stealth operations and patrols. Their uniform stripes are purple. ---- Category:Tech 10 Category:Not Applicable Category:Tech 10: Rebooted Category:Criminal Organizations